


Love Don't Die.. (a sterek ficlet)

by addieU



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Forever, M/M, Songfic, True Love, don't be such a sourwolf, love don't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieU/pseuds/addieU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little song fic based on the Fray's 'love don't die' because I think it perfectly describes sterek..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Don't Die.. (a sterek ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- so this is what happens when I procrastinate instead of studying for my final exams.. So I was listening to the Fray’s ‘love don’t die’ and suddenly realized that the lyrics perfectly described sterek, so I wrote a little song ficlet about it.. So enjoy!

“If I know one think that’s true  
   It ain’t what you say it’s what you do…  
   And you don’t say much, ya that’s true,  
   But I listen when you do..”  
Stiles knew that Derek was a man of few words, like really few words.. So when the sour wolf actually made the effort of uttering words stiles made sure that he listened.. Like when Derek gets annoyed at him and lets out this deep throaty groan and utters his name like a damn swear word, stiles would actually stop talking and admire how Derek’s lips moved while he spoke. Or when Derek would yet again threaten to rip out stiles’s throat with his teeth, a threat that stiles ignored cause he could damn well notice the fond look in the grumpy man’s eyes, but cherished it anyways cause it was the only thing the man had said to him all day. Or the whiny-‘gawd, I love you so much stiles’ that Derek uttered when they made out and stiles tried his damnest to give the alpha wolf a Hickey, which made stiles pleased as a pie. Yes, stiles listened. also Derek might be incapable of wording his love for stiles properly, but he did it by doing small things like Hiding the coffee when stiles chose to forget how the caffeine worsened his ADHD, or the various hickeys Derek managed to leave on his body to let everybody know who stiles belongs to, or the fact that Derek always stayed the night cause he knew it helped with his nightmares. These were all different ways that derek hale said ‘i love you’. Stiles always noticed.  
    “If I know one thing that’s true,  
    Is that I’m never leaving you..  
    Don’t let them tell no lies, love don’t die..”  
However much Lydia would love to point out, that stiles was a 17 year old teenager, and would definitely fall in love again in future. And that being in love with Derek would probably fade over time, stiles knew that the strawberry blonde banshee was wrong. Dead wrong. Derek was the one. The one stiles wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The one he wanted to bake yummy chocolate cookies with and then have hot domestic sex with on the kitchen counter with, while they baked. The one he wanted to have overactive broody werewolf babies with (yaa stiles knew that was impossible, but a boy could dream right!?). the one he wanted to grow old, wrinkled and gross looking with, well at least stiles will be gross, knowing Derek he would probably be sexy at sixty..Well the sourwolf’s ridiculous hotness aside if there was one thing stiles was incredibly sure of, it was that he was never leaving derek hale. He would rather die…  
    “If there is one thing that’s true,  
    It’s not what I say , it’s what I do..  
    And I say too much, ya that’s true,  
    So just listened to what I do..”  
So stiles might have the annoying tendency of talking too damn much and too damn loudly, and usually at the wrong place AND the wrong time, but so what? He knew Derek loved him for it and wouldn’t want him to change one fucking bit. He might screw up a lot of things with his smartass comments and incessant chatter, but Derek knew his heart was always in the right place and that stiles didn’t mean half the sharp remarks he delivered.. Stiles thanked his lucky stars for that..  
    “No matter where we go  
     Or even if we don’t  
     I’d like to watch them try  
     They’ll never take my body from your side  
      Love don’t die..”  
Everybody in the pack knew what stiles was.. He was their alpha’s mate. Plain and simple. Stiles could still remember the day they had found out like it was yesterday. The whole pack had been out for a run in the beacon hill’s woods, when stiles had sneaked into dereks loft and found him cooking alone. The pack had returned to the loft to find stiles and derek going at it like rabits on the kitchen counter, covered in chocolate syrup. They were all scared for life. Scott had been a bit outraged at first, but had calmed down a bit when he noticed how happy derek made stiles. After that everybody had accepted stiles bright and annoying presence whenever they did something. The alpha and the doe-eyed human were always joint at the hip, no matter what. They knew that anything they did or said wouldn’t make stilinski go away, and in the long run would only accomplish bringing derek’s wrath over them. So they learned.. Learned to accept him as a part of the pack. Learned to love him for everything that once annoyed them about him.. They accepted that no matter where they went or whatever supernatural creature they were fighting this week, stiles would be the constant that’ll always be there..

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- so I like really hope you guys liked this, as I risked failing my exams over this.. Also hit kudos and leave a comment if you liked what I wrote or think that this song should be the sterek anthem! You can also kik me, my username is addieU


End file.
